SuJu Inside Stories :: Leeteuk's Inside
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Fanfict sederhana tentang curahan hati seorang Leeteuk! Leader berhati MALAIKAT dari Super Junior. Memuat kisah mengharukan ketika trainee hingga debut dengan SuperJunior. -Leeteuk- Mind to R n R?


**Title** : Leeteuk's Inside

**Genre** : Family, Friendship

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Main Casts** : Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk

**Other Casts** : Member Super Junior (except: KangIn, KiBum, HanKyung)

**Author** : DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

Plot disini disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita, ada beberapa yang memang terjadi pada Leeteuk dan ada beberapa yang merupakan tambahan cerita dari author ^^

Mending jaga-jaga bawa tissue daripada ntar mewek xD hehehe...

* * *

** Leeteuk's Inside**

* * *

*Leeteuk pov*

"**bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bakke eopda"**

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Bersamaan dengan lirik itu lagu Bonamana pun berhenti. Aku dan dongsaengku membubarkan diri dari barisan dance. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di depan cermin kaca besar di ruang latihan. Ya... kami Super Junior memang sedang latihan di gedung Management kami, SM Entertainment. Tanganku meraih sebotol air mineral yang nggak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Ku teguk air dingin itu sambil melihat Kyuhyun dan SungMin yang asyik memelototi PSP baru Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang bercanda sambil tertawa-tawa. Yesung dan Ryeowook yang ikut mengganggu Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Heechul yang kembali berkutat dengan handphone-nya. Shindong yang mengambil snack dari tas-nya. Dan Siwon yang sedang mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan handuknya.

Bibirku mengulas senyuman ketika menatap kelakuan dongsaengku. Aku merasa lelah, peluh mengucur di pelipisku, aku memutuskan untuk melihat mereka saja sambil beristirahat. Apa semakin tua usia ku mempengaruhi kelincahanku ya, jadi setelah latihan pun aku nggak bisa seperti dongsaengku yang masih bisa bercanda-canda dengan yang lain. Tua? Mengatakan kata 'tua' membuatku teringat sesuatu. Ahhh... Nggak terasa... Hampir 6 tahun berlalu saat kami melakukan debut pertama kami. Dan hampir 11 tahun saat aku mulai menginjakkan kakiku di gedung ini.

Pikiranku menerawang. Penuh perjuangan bagiku untuk bisa mencapai kesuksesan yang seperti ini. Begitu banyak kisah yang terukir saat kami semua sedang mengalami masa trainee. Aku mulai menyukai dance dan menyanyi sejak aku kelas 3 SD. Aku sering menirukan gerakan-gerakan dance yang ku lihat di acara TV. Mereka mengagumkan ! Gumamku saat itu. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal! Kataku spontan. Tentu saja sebagai anak kelas 3 SD mimpi-mimpi seperti itu adalah hal biasa yang di ucapkan oleh seorang anak kecil tanpa berpikir panjang. Tapi... Siapa tau kini mimpi itu terwujud?

Tahun 2000 yang lalu aku mengikuti sebuah audisi pencarian bakat yang di adakan oleh SM Entertainment. Aku ingin mewujudkan cita-citaku untuk menjadi penyanyi. Aku menunjukkan kehebatanku di depan para juri, mereka terkesima dengan penampilanku. Dan pada pengumuman pemenang, akhirnya namaku disebut bersama seorang namja lain yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae. *ini bukan kisah nyata, kalau kisah nyatanya Leeteuk kayak gini: dulu semasa SMA-nya Leeteuk, ada pembicaraan kalau ingin masuk ke sebuah universitas setiap orang harus memiliki keahlian dalam suatu bidang. Yaitu dance, #konyol banget rasanya kok Leeteuk percaya aja =="# kemudian Leeteuk dan teman-temannya membuat sebuah grup dance hanya untuk dapat di terima di sebuah universitas. *konyol nggak sih xD* terus Leeteuk akhirnya ditemukan oleh mata-mata SM E dan menyarankan Leeteuk untuk mengikuti audisi. Akhirnya Leeteuk menjadi seorang figuran #cuma numpang tepuk tangan# dalam Drama All About Eve*

Aku memulai masa traineeku. Selama bulan-bulan pertama trainee aku menyembunyikan hal itu dari Umma ku. Aku takut Umma nggak akan mengizinkanku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ternyata trainee itu sangat melelahkan, aku sering pulang terlambat dan terpaksa membohongi Umma kalau aku ada jam tambahan di sekolah. Aku sebenarnya merasa bersalah telah membohongi Umma-ku, aku bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Aku tau Umma dan Appa ku bekerja banting tulang untuk menyekolahkanku, tapi aku ingin menjadi penyanyi, agar aku bisa menghasilkan uang untuk membalas jasa kedua orang tuaku. Kelelahan trainee membuat nilaiku sempat down. Aku sampai di panggil oleh wali kelasku, beliau bahkan melarangku untuk melanjutkan traineeku. Aku tetap bersikeras untuk nggak melepaskan kesempatan trainee ini, dan aku hanya berjanji pada wali kelasku kalau nilaiku akan naik lagi. Sebelum aku meninggalkan kantornya, beliau mengatakan kalau sudah menjadi penyanyi akan ada kehidupan berat yang akan dijalani. Tapi aku tetap nekat untuk melanjutkan traineeku.

Ketika aku pulang, Umma telah menungguku di pintu gerbang. Menginterogasiku karena nilaiku yang merosot. Aku mengatakan dengan jujur kalau aku sudah menjadi salah satu trainee di SME. Orang tuaku melarang keras aku mengikuti kegiatan itu, mereka bilang walau sudah trainee bertahun-tahun dan bekerja keras, kemungkinan untuk di orbitkan menjadi seorang bintang juga belum pasti. Aku tau resiko itu dan aku berjanji kalau orang tuaku mengizinkanku ikut, aku akan berusaha dengan giat.

Hari-hari berlalu, tak terasa setahun sudah aku menjadi trainee di SME. Latihan sepulang sekolah hingga larut malam, berbagi cerita bersama seluruh teman trainee ku, Hyukjae, Yunho, JaeJoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan ChangMin. Dan pada tahun 2001, aku dan HyukJae bertemu dengan seseorang yang bermata sangat sipit. Dia bernama HangGeng, ternyata dia berasal dari China. Aku kagum dengan sosoknya, dia nekat datang ke Korea padahal saat itu dia sama sekali nggak mengerti apapun tentang Korea dan nggak tau sepatah katapun bahasa Korea. Dia rela meninggalkan orang tuanya di China demi cita-citanya. Benarkan kalau masa trainee itu penuh perjuangan? Bahkan HangGeng nggak mungkin pulang ke China semasa trainee. SM melarangnya pulang ke China saat trainee karena hal itu akan mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam trainee. Lagipula jarang China dan Korea yang jauh hanya akan menghabiskan uang saja. Kami kan belum bisa menghasilkan uang saat trainee. Bahkan untuk menambah uang jajan kami, tak jarang pula kami melakukan kerja sambilan. Melelahkan bukan? Dan pada tahun yang sama, saat aku, HanKyung dan Hyukjae sedang berlatih bersama para dancer, masuklah Presdir Lee Soo Man beserta empat orang namja dan beberapa staff SM. Empat orang namja itu mengenalkan diri mereka, mereka adalah Yesung, Heechul, SungMin dan Donghae. Kami menjadi teman baik dan saling bertukar cerita saat waktu istirahat yang cuma sebentar sekali saat trainee.

Setahun yang melelahkan kembali terlewati, kami bahkan belum diberi kabar tentang 'apakah kami akan didebut?' Aku sempat teringat kata-kata Umma kalau sudah trainee pun bukan menjadi jaminan kami akan didebut. Apa aku nggak akan di debut? Apa aku bukan orang yang memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang musik?

Tahun 2002 ini masuklah dua orang namja, dia bernama KangIn dan KiBum. Kami berkenalan lagi, berlatih bersama lagi, menceritakan mimpi-mimpi untuk menjadi seorang bintang. Setahun kembali berlalu, masuklah seorang namja yang bernama Siwon. Dia sangat tampan dan sopan, dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan! Dia adalah putra dari direktur perusahaan Hyundai! Tapi kenapa dia malah ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi? Ketika saat itu aku menanyakan kenapa dia memutuskan untuk menjadi penyanyi padahal bisa saja dia menjadi pewaris perusahaan orang tuanya kan? Dia hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum, 'aku ingin menghasilkan uang dari jerih payahku sendiri.' Siwon memang mengagumkan...

Tahun 2004 mulai menghampiri, aku mulai bosan dengan kegiatan trainee. Apa aku termasuk orang yang gagal? Padahal tahun 2003 kemarin DBSK telah dibentuk, aku ingin segera debut! Tapi memang sih, anggota DBSK sudah lebih lama di trainee dibanding aku. Mereka sudah di trainee sejak tahun 1996, bayangkan 7 tahun melewati masa trainee! Apa aku juga harus menempuh 7 tahun untuk di debut atau mungkin lebih dari itu...

Aku bercerita keluh kesahku dengan teman trainee ku yang masih tersisa. Mereka menguatkanku, berkata 'suatu saat nanti pasti kita bersama akan debut!' Aku tersenyum, aku senang mengenal mereka... Seorang namja berwajah polos masuk ke dalam ruang latihan bersama Presdir Lee, namja itu memperkenalkan diri, Ryeowook namanya. Awal 2005, masuklah seorang namja chubby yang bernama Shin Dong Hee bersama Presdir Lee. Sekaligus mengumumkan bahwa Presdir akan membentuk sebuah boyband baru setelah DBSK. 'apakah akan ada audisi?' tanyaku. Tapi Presdir Lee hanya tersenyum dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kami semua tersenyum, senang karena masa trainee akhirnya akan terlewatkan. Meskipun kemungkinan kami nggak akan bersama lagi sangat besar, nggak mungkin kan kalau sebuah boyband beranggotakan 12 orang? Walau bagaimanapun, kami senang.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Presdir Lee memanggil kami dan mengatakan bahwa kami semua akan bergabung dalam sebuah boyband yang bernama 'Super Junior 05' kami berteriak senang, dan aku dipilih untuk menjadi Leader. Ehh leader? Bukankah leader adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab? Apa aku bisa mengemban tugas itu? Namun tetap ku terima gelar leader itu karena dongsaengku pun menyetujui, aku seperti mendapat kekuatan dari mereka. Kami, 'Super Junior 05' melakukan debut di sebuah acara yang di adakan oleh salah satu saluran TV Korea M-Net pada tanggal 11 September 2005. Kami melakukan tarian dengan gaya hiphop. Kami mengeluarkan semua keahlian kami. Tapi entah kenapa acara itu nggak langsung di tampilkan di TV, baru tanggal 16 Mei 2006 acara itu disiarkan pada segmen acara 'SuperJunior Show'

Tapi... Untuk mengibarkan nama 'Super Junior' tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kau tau? Kami mengalami berbagai rintangan sejak kami debut. Terlalu banyak kontroversi yang bermunculan. Aku selalu tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum saat mendengar pendapat para pengamat musik bahwa kami 'Super Junior 05' merupakan proyek BoyBand coba-coba SME, Management kami. Mereka mengemukakan pendapat itu karena anggota kami yang sampai selusin ini. Mereka berpendapat Super Junior 05 nggak akan bertahan lama. Aku tetap berusaha tersenyum saat dongsaengku mengeluh tentang pendapat menyakitkan itu. Aku berusaha menguatkan mereka, terlihat tegar di hadapan mereka. Padahal yang kalian semua nggak tau, aku menangis. Aku takut aku akan gagal menjadi hyung yang baik untuk kalian. Aku takut semua pendapat mereka benar, aku takut Super Junior akan bubar.

Tapi semua berlalu, kita semua bisa terus melambungkan nama Super Junior hingga balon Sapphire Blue selalu menghias saat kita manggung bersama. Mengisi acara di berbagai acara TV, menyanyikan lagu debut kami Twins dan Miracle. Kau tau? Wajah kami semua saat itu benar-benar polos, kami memang seorang Junior... Walaupun kami seorang Junior, ku harap kami bisa tetap 'Super'

Dimasa kami pertama debut, ada kabar bahwa anggota Super Junior akan digantikan setiap tahunnya dan diganti dengan member baru yang lebih muda. Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa kami melakukan masa trainee yang begitu lama? Aku sempat marah pada Presdir karena beliau mengumumkan bahwa beliau sudah menemukan seorang anggota baru dan membuat daftar siapa saja yang akan digantikan setiap tahunnya. 'apa itu sebuah perlakuan yang adil?' teriakku padanya. Aku menangis, menangis karena aku nggak ingin siapapun dari Super Junior 05 terpisah. Aku menyayangi semuanya. Ya... Semuanya...

Pada Mei 2006 kami dipanggil lagi untuk menghadap Presdir, aku bertekat jika benar salah satu dari kami akan digantikan dengan member baru, lebih baik aku saja yang pergi. Aku nggak ingin memecah rasa kekeluargaan kami yang telah dibentuk sejak kami masih menjadi trainee di SME. Presdir mengumumkan bahwa kami nggak jadi di gantikan, tapi Presdir tetap memasukkan seorang anggota baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan mengganti nama kami dengan 'Super Junior' Kami tak keberatan dan saling berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun. Ahhh.. aku jadi ingat, dia itu payah sekali dalam ngedance. Kenapa Presdir memilihnya? Ternyata anak ini pintar menyanyi, suaranya bagus sekali. Aku sampai tersentuh saat mendengarnya bernyanyi. Kami pun merilis lagu U dimana ada Kyuhyun, anggota baru sekaligus maknae yang menggantikan posisi Ryeowook. Dan saat itu kemampuan dance Kyuhyun berkembang dengan cepat, dia bahkan kini menjadi salah satu lead dancer di Super Junior.

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah debut, ada sebuah acara TV yang kami bintangi mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang bukan warga Korea harus mempunyai izin tersendiri jika ingin berkarya di Korea. Kami sendiri nggak tahu dengan hukum itu, pemerintah pun menuntut HanKyung. Hingga suatu saat dia harus menggunakan topeng saat perform untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Aku sebenarnya sangat terluka, apalagi saat line lagunya harus ku nyanyikan dan dia hanya menari di belakang kami seperti seorang penari latar. Tapi aku nggak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku bahkan merasa sangat tolol karena aku nggak bisa melakukan tindakan heroik seperti yang dilakukan Heechul. Saat akhir perform tiba-tiba saja Heechul maju sambil menggeret tangan HanKyung dan melepaskan topengnya sambil berkata, 'Kau ini namja bukan hah? Kenapa kau tidak bisa tampil berani untuk menunjukkan bakatmu? Tak peduli kau ini orang China, atau Korea bahkan Afrika! Kau ini anggota Super Junior!' Aku bukan leader yang baik karena aku nggak bisa melakukan tindakan seperti yang Heechul lakukan. Aku... Leader yang pengecut...

Tapi masalah tak juga selesai, akhir tahun 2006, saat kami akhirnya mendapatkan gaji pertama kami, dan Donghae pulang ke rumahnya di Mokpo untuk memberikan gaji pertamanya pada orang tuanya. Karena dia berasal dari Mokpo yang jauh dari Seoul, sejak dia datang trainee sampai hari ini dia belum mengunjungi orang tuanya. Tentunya kesibukkan trainee yang membuat dia nggak mungkin pulang ke Mokpo. Bayangkanlah betapa rindunya ia setelah 6 tahun tak bertemu... Tapi sorenya kami mendapatkan telepon dari Donghae kalau Appa-nya telah meninggal. Dia menangis di telepon, aku merasa sangat iba, sangat sakit pasti rasanya kalau kita ditinggal orang tua kita. Aku teringat beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Appa-nya Donghae berkunjung ke dorm saat Donghae sedang ada job. Appa Donghae menyalakan rokoknya dan berbicara padaku kalau beliau mempercayaiku untuk menjaga Donghae. Beliau menitipkan Donghae padaku. Dan bodohnya aku sama sekali nggak mengerti maksud Appa-nya Donghae saat itu, seandainya aku tau, aku pasti akan segera memberitahu Donghae atas kejadian ini. Setidaknya, nggak akan sampai seperti ini keadaannya.

Apa itu merupakan pesan terakhir dari beliau? Aku menangis lagi, aku memutuskan untuk mengajak dongsaengku yang lain untuk mengunjungi Donghae. Aku bertekad untuk menjadi sosok kakak yang paling baik bagi dongsaeng-dongsaengku.

Heechul saat itu sedang ada Job untuk menjadi DJ di SBS Youngstreet. Dia pun menyusul. Tapi aku kakak yang bodoh! Aku nggak melarangnya untuk menyusul ke Mokpo walaupun hari itu sudah larut malam dan dia pasti sangat kecapekan... Apa aku leader yang baik jika aku membiarkan dongsaengku kecelakaan karena harus menempuh Seoul-Mokpo padahal dia sendiri baru pulang dari Job-nya? Aku hanya bisa menyesali kebodohanku. Aku membuat Heechul harus menanam sebuah besi panjang di kaki kirinya untuk menopang tulangnya yang retak. Aku bodoh, aku bukan leader yang baik!

Setelah masalah itu, aku sendiri yang mengalami musibah. Aku rela kalau hanya aku yang kecelakaan mobil pada malam hari tanggal 19 April 2007. Tapi di dalam mobil itu ada Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Shindong dan dua orang manager kami. Kenapa nggak aku saja yang mengalami kecelakaan itu hah? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mengalami luka paling parah? Aku terus memanggil Kyuhyun saat beberapa tim SAR menyelamatkanku. Aku tau Kyuhyun masih terjebak di dalam badan mobil, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Aku sendiri merasakan sakit di tubuhku, hingga aku benar-benar pingsan dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku bukan leader yang baik karena aku telah membuat Kyuhyun koma selama beberapa hari. Aku bukan leader yang baik kan? Meski aku sendiri harus mendapatkan 170 jahitan, tapi apa bisa itu dibandingkan dengan luka di dada Kyuhyun yang hingga kini masih membekas?

Dan pada saat Super Show 2 diadakan, kami sebenarnya sedang ada masalah. Kibum, dia nggak pernah datang saat pembuatan album Sorry Sorry, dia nggak ikut latihan lagi bersama kami. Ada apa dengannya? Dia benar-benar tak berkabar, dia hanya datang sekali saat kami harus melakukan promosi album kami. Dan pada awal 2009 dia mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia akan vakum dari Super Junior karena dia ingin berkonsentrasi pada akting. Kibum ah, kenapa kau nggak bercerita pada kami? Kami disini mengkhawatirkanmu... Tapi aku sendiri nggak berhak untuk melarang keputusannya, karena dia merasa lebih bahagia di dunia perfilman daripada bermusik. Aku hanya memegang janjinya bahwa dia akan kembali pada Super Junior, keluarga keduanya...

Pada 16 September 2009, KangIn mengalami sebuah insiden. Dia menyupir saat mabuk dan menabrak seseorang hingga mati. Hal itu membuat Presdir marah dan memvakumkan KangIn dari acara yang di ikuti Super Junior. Hingga akhirnya, dia memilih untuk mengikuti wamil terlebih dahulu. Kami semua mengantarkan kepergian KangIn sambil menangis. Jadi, apa aku ini seorang leader yang baik karena nggak bisa menasehati dongsaengku agar tidak banyak minum? Aku bukan leader yang baik... Aku leader yang bodoh...

Bahkan tahun 2010 ini, HanKyung membuat surat gugatan untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Aku hanya bisa terhenyak memandang kepergiannya. Dan yang lebih membuatku down, dia pergi karena nggak tahan dengan perlakuan SM yang dirasanya nggak adil. Kenapa dia nggak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Kenapa aku nggak tau permasalahan dongsaengku? Aku hanya tau dia sedang sakit, aku sendiri sudah berusaha menasehatinya untuk tidak memaksakan diri untuk perform. Tapi yang nggak ku tau, permasalahnnya adalah HanKyung sudah rela perform meski dalam keadaan sakit agar SM memberi waktu untuk cuti pada dirinya. Dia ingin mengunjungi keluarganya di Beijing, tapi SM nggak mengabulkan permohonannya. HanKyung ah, seandainya kau bercerita padaku tentang masalah itu, pasti aku akan membantumu. Dan mungkin saat ini kau masih bersama kami. Lagi-lagi, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir...

Jadi apa aku pantas disebut seorang Leader yang baik jika aku tak bisa menjaga keutuhan keluargaku sendiri? Jadi apa aku cocok menyandang gelar Leader yang perhatian jika aku nggak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ada disekitarku? Melindungi dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang aku sayangi. Aku orang yang seperti 'itukah'? Aku bahkan bukan pemimpin yang baik bagi mereka. Aku gagal dalam mengemban tugasku, aku gagal menjadi sosok hyung yang baik bagi mereka.

Aku gagal memimpin dua belas dongsaengku. Apa aku pantas menjadi seorang Leader? Leader harus kuat, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari Yunho. Dia mengatakan hal itu saat DBSK juga sedang terkena konflik. Saat Yoochun, Jaejoong, dan Junsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari SM. Aku tau Yunho juga sangat terluka saat itu, sama seperti saat aku kehilangan HanKyung. Perasaan bersalah karena nggak bisa mempertahankan keutuhan tim yang sudah dibina sejak bertahun-tahun. Kenangan kerja keras selama trainee...

Aku harus kuat... Jika aku seperti ini, bagaimana dengan dongsaengku? Mereka membutuhkanku, jika aku terlihat lemah... kemana mereka akan berlari selain padaku? Mereka mempercayaiku sebagai tempat bersandar. Mereka selalu memujaku, mengatakan aku adalah Leader terbaik yang mereka punya, mengatakan bahwa akulah yang terhebat dari semua Leader yang ada. Leader yang berdiri di depan mereka saat harus memimpin, leader yang berdiri di samping mereka saat berperan sebagai kakak yang senantiasa menjadi tempat bersandar oleh mereka, leader yang berdiri di belakang mereka untuk menyangga saat mereka terjatuh. Tapi apa aku leader yang seperti itu? Sungguh aku tak yakin, meski saat HanKyung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami dan KangIn memutuskan untuk masuk wamil terlebih dahulu sejak kejadian tabrak lari itu, dan mengizinkan KiBum untuk memusatkan pikirannya dalam dunia akting, aku berusaha terlihat kuat.

Tapi apa aku sekuat itu? Apa aku setegar itu? Aku hanya pura-pura! Aku benar-benar merasa terluka dan nggak berguna karena kehilangan mereka bertiga. Apa aku masih pantas mendengar orang menyebutku 'Leader terbaik' setelah tiga anggota kami tidak ada? Aku nggak pantas menyandang Leader terbaik itu... Aku nggak bisa menjaga keutuhan keluargaku...

"Hyung..." seseorang menepuk bahuku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Kau melamun?" aku mendangakkan wajahku. Donghae tersenyum dihadapanku.

"Ahhh.. aniyo" kataku sambil menggeleng.

"Ahhh... Aku lapaaaaaaarrr~~~" teriak Eunhyuk sambil memegang perutnya dan berguling-guling di lantai kayu ruang latihan ini.

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sekarang jam 7 malam," sahut Shindong. "Ahhh, benar aku juga lapar sekali. Cacing diperutku mulai ngedance Bonamana nih."

"Pulang sekarang yuk, setelah ini SHINee akan menggunakan ruang latihan kan?" kata Heechul sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ne, tapi sekarang yang giliran masak siapa yaa? Pokoknya aku nggak mau makan kalau yang masak Leeteuk hyung!" kata Kyuhyun. Semua menengok memandang Kyuhyun dan aku secara bergantian. Aku menaikkan alis dengan heran. "Soalnya dia hanya bisa memasak RAMYUN! *ramyun= Mie instan* Memangnya aku ini ayam harus makan makanan yang sama setiap harinya? Ahhhh..." Kyuhyun melanjutkan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari PSP barunya.

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun. "Ahhh... maaf, aku hanya bisa memasak ramyun untuk kalian. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," kataku akhirnya. Memang keahlian memasakku hanya lah membuat Ramyun. Hahaha...

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan di restoran hari ini?" kata Siwon. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Siwon. Mata yang berbinar karena akan mendapatkan makan gratis. Siapa yang nggak senang jika akan di traktir?

"SETUJU!" teriak Yesung nggak tau malu.

"Aku juga mau!" tambah Ryeowook. Kami membereskan barang-barang.

Kreeeeekkk...

Pintu terbuka. Kepala Onew menyembul, lalu dia masuk diikuti oleh Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin. "Hyung, boleh kami pinjam ruang latihannya?" tanya Onew.

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja, lagipula kami juga sudah mau pulang."

SHINee, mereka juga dongsaengku... aku menepuk pelan pundak Onew dan berbisik di telinganya. "Jadilah leader yang hebat untuk dongsaengmu, Onyu..." Onew hanya mengangguk dan menunjukkan eye smilenya. Ahh, kurasa Onew memang memiliki kharisma sebagai seorang leader. Ku harap kau bisa meng-handle member SHINee, agar SHINee nggak akan terpecah seperti DBSK ataukah Super Junior. Cukup, jangan ada lagi perpecahan. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjadi leader yang semangat, Onew...

Aku berjalan mengikuti anggota Super Junior yang lain. Meninggalkan member SHINee yang terlihat bingung dan penasaran akan perkataanku pada Onew barusan.

"Hei... besok ultah HanKyung kan? Kita bikin video yuk untuk dia," kataku saat berada di mobil van kami. Kini kami hanya menggunakan satu mobil van. Walau harus berdesak-desakan yang penting kami tetap bersama. Semua member menganggukan kepala tanda setuju. Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, bercanda dengan member lain, melihat mereka bahagia, tertawa bersama-sama. Ahhh... Kita adalah saudara, sejak kita semua menjadi bagian dari Super Junior, kita semua menjadi saudara.

Aku menyayangi Heechul yang sensitif, aku memakluminya jika dia lebih menyukai pergi bersama Lee Hongki, tapi aku tau, sebenarnya Heechul itu orang yang perhatian. Aku menyayangi HanKyung yang masih terdengar aneh saat berbahasa Korea. Aku menyayangi Yesung yang terkadang membawa aura aneh ketika dia ada disampingku, aku menyukai candaannya meski kebanyakkan garing dan aku hanya terpaksa ketawa untuk menghargainya. Aku menyayangi KangIn yang terlihat galak dan terkadang kasar, tapi KangIn sebenarnya orang yang baik. Aku menyayangi Shindong walaupun dia selalu menghabiskan jatah makanan di kulkas sampai member lain nggak kebagian makanan. Aku menyayangi SungMin yang lemah lembut tak peduli dia terlihat feminin. Aku menyayangi Eunhyuk yang terkadang tingkahnya selalu overact dan membuat kami malu. Aku menyayangi Donghae yang selalu membuat kerusuhan di mana-mana jika sudah bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Aku menyayangi Shiwon yang selalu membangunkan kami di Minggu pagi untuk pergi beribadah, Shiwon yang setiap pagi selalu mengirimkan sms untuk berdoa sebelum memulai aktivitas. Aku menyayangi Kibum yang jarang berbicara dan hanya melihat kami dengan wajah keheranan meski member lain mulai berdebat nggak jelas. Aku menyayangi Ryeowook yang senantiasa memasakkan masakan untuk kami yang merasa lapar walaupun tengah malam. Aku menyayangi Kyuhyun yang bandel dan sering mengganggu tidur kami dengan teriakannya jika dia kalah bermain game. Aku menyayangi semua, yeorobeun, saranghaeyo... Semoga kalian juga menyayangi aku yang hanya bisa memasak Ramyun ini... Hahaa,,,

**Selamanya kita ber-13 adalah bagian dari Super Junior, meski kini beberapa orang harus berpisah, tapi bagiku.. **SUPER JUNIOR adalah SATU.

Aku memandang gedung SM Entertainment yang semakin jauh ditinggal oleh mobil kami. SM Entertainment, tempat dimana aku menemukan keluarga keduaku... dan Super Junior... Adalah yang terbaik bagiku setelah keluargaku... Ya, mungkin aku memang BELUM menjadi Leader yang baik bagi Super Junior, tapi aku AKAN menjadi leader yang terbaik untuk semua dongsaengku!

End...

*Gyaaaaaa~~ entah kenapa aku kepengen buat FF kayak ginian.. Tentang sebuah curahan hati seorang Leeteuk. Ternyata Super Junior benar-benar memiliki kisah mengharukan walaupun terlihat konyol kalau sudah berada di variety show XD

Hahahaha,,, maaf maaf kalau ini FF gaje n nggak dapet feel sama sekali =="

Hmmm... tetep Reviews yakk? Saya sangat membutuhkan pendapat kalian chingudeul ^^

Gomawo~~~

.

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
